menirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Season VIII - Kněží a piráti
Příběh # příběh - Na cestě - skupina hrdinů se vydává ze staroříšského města Irma do Mirahu, kde hledají Prethra, kněze Říšské církve. Postavy a hráči Bratr Greg - učenec na kněze - hrál ho Dyna, Později Andrej Tom Siska - bojovník od chrámové stráže - hrál ho Zrzo Gyl - lovec - hrál ho Kuba Erik Porter - věžopolský alchymista - hrál ho Polík Rozálie Černovodá - mladá pirátka - hrál ji Kuba, později Dyna Jindra Malonožka - hobití akrobat - hrál ho Márty Zakončení Poslední kapka vůle na dokončení výpravy ukápla, když s Tomem a Gylem dorazili do Aspar Agyllu a jediný člověk, kterého tam našli, byl Karab pověšený na šibenici1. Znaveni a vyděšeni se rozhodli zbytek dne a noci přečkat zabarikádovaní v jednom z domů vesnice. Na rozdělání ohně nebylo ani pomyšlení, tak si po studené večeři rozdělili hlídky a pokusili se odpočinout si. Energie však příliš mnoho nenačerpali, když se spánek konečně dostavil, byl mělký a přerušovaný. Gregovi se zdálo o kněžích zajatých hrozivými bytostmi a mučených v hlubokých kobkách a o temné postavě schované ve stínech skrytých před Dareonovým světlem. Chvilkami před sebou viděl dokonce Prethrův zakrvácený obličej a budil se zalitý studeným potem. Nad ránem se dali do řeči. Jeho společníci už dál nemohli. Sdělili mu se smutkem v očích, ale pevně rozhodnuti, že se pokusí co nejopatrněji vykrást z vesnice a utéct chodbou pod kopci zpátky do Delty. "Bratře, Prethre je mrtvý... vidím tvé odhodlání ho hledat dál, ale prosím tě, važ si svého života. Vrať se s námi. Tady my nic nezmůžeme, to je práce pro Císařskou armádu a Oculus Videns!" přesvědčoval ho Tom. Greg mlčel a chvíli se na ně jenom díval. Vřelo to v něm. Po chvilce pravil chraplavým hlasem: "To, že jsme se dostali až sem, je znamením, že nás vede vůle Dareonova. Je to naše poslání. Pokud teď opustíte výpra..." *ozval se hrozivý, nelidský křik* (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Btz8aFFWm4c :D ) Zvenčí něco prudce narazilo do zabedněného okna a začalo zběsile drápat a vylamovat kusy dřeva. Muži se vrhli zády ke stěnám a na okamžik jen překvapení sledovali, co se děje, rychle však popadli zbraně a dveřmi, které byly naštěstí na opačnou stranu, uprchli ven. Uběhli několik desítek kroků a už vybíhali z vesnice, když se zpoza posledního domu vyřítila rozlícená postava a srazila Gyleana k zemi. Nahá vychrtlá bytost byla zhruba lidského tvaru, šlachovité ruce však měla místo prstů vyzbrojené zahnutými špičatými drápy a z otevřených úst jí trčelo děsivé množství dlouhých ostrých zubů. Jakmile dopadli na zem, začala se po lovci sápat a než kdokoliv stihl zareagovat, zaryla mu drápy do předloktí nastaveného v obraně. Gyl zavyl bolestí. V tu chvíli už byl u zápasící dvojice Tom a s hbitým přískokem propíchl stvůře kopím kostnatý bok. Gylean zasažené bytosti přes vlastní zranění mrštně podřízl krk loveckým nožem a utnul tak pronikavé bolestivé zakvílení tak náhle, jak začalo. Greg celý sled událostí pozoroval jako omámený. Během těch okamžiků se začalo v plné síle ozývat vyčerpání z dobrodružství posledních dnů. Za jeho zády se ozval další skřek a než se stačil vzpamatovat, skákalo po něm první z monster, které je mezitím dohnalo. V zoufalém pokusu o obranu provedl Greg to poslední, co mu zbývalo. Pomodlil se o pomoc svému bohu. A Dareon jej vyslyšel. Zaduněl hromový úder a bestii srazil k zemi paprsek oslňujícího světla. Zvedl se oblak prachu a dýmu, během pár okamžiků jej však vítr rozehnal a odhalil tak třem mužům k jejich velké nevíře jenom na uhel spálené doutnající zbytky tvora. Rozhostil se nečekaný klid a podivnost situace ještě prohloubilo světlo slunce, které se prodralo přes mraky a mlžný opar. Ať už to bylo doprovodným jevem božského zásahu nebo jen šťastnou souhrou náhod, to znamení si členové družiny vyložili dvěma způsoby. Tom pomohl Gylovi na nohy a vyrazili spolu hbitě pryč od vesnice a od zlověstného stínu, který na ni vrhala temná pevnost tyčící se na skále nad ní. Greg naopak zůstal na místě a padl na kolena. Natáhl ruku za utíkajícími postavami a chtěl zakřičet: "Ne! Vy zbabělci... vraťte se! My... musíme pokračovat...", avšak z úst mu těch pár slov vyšlo sotva šeptem. Bezmocně svěsil ruku a obrátil pohled zpět na zčernalé ostatky nečisté zrůdy. Nevěděl, jestli má brečet únavou, nebo se smát radostí ze zázraku, který se právě udál. Jeho bůh vyslyšel jeho prosbu. Dareon mu pomohl. Osobně zachránil jeho, Grega, před jistou ukrutnou smrtí. Teď už nebylo pochyb o tom, že je na správné cestě. Najednou mu bylo líto jeho přátel, že ztratili víru tak blízko u cíle. Znovu se otočil, ale už byli z dohledu. "Kéž povedeš jejich kroky zpět na světlo, ó Spravedlivý," pomyslel si, "netrestej je za jedno špatné rozhodnutí, jsou to dobří poctiví chlapci." Se zaúpěním se postavil zpět na nohy a vydal se do ulic vesnice. Domy nevypadaly zchátrale, některé dveře a okna byly pootevřené a na dvorcích se válelo pohozené nářadí. Obyvatelé očividně odcházeli ve velkém spěchu. Tu a tam se daly rozpoznat známky proběhlých střetů – vyvrácený plot, zakrvácený nůž nebo rozházená sláma, mezi kterou se táhly stopy, jako by někdo vlekl lidské tělo. Greg zahlédl spadlý koš se zeleninou a rozbitými vejci a soudě dle stavu potravin se celý proces nemohl udát dávněji než před týdnem. To však jenom dávalo smysl, jelikož dle rozhovorů s místními v Deltě byl Aspar Agyll sice upadající, ale pořád hustě obydlenou vesnicí. Mnich kráčel mezi opuštěnými budovami a byl připraven se bránit u každého rohu, kolem kterého procházel. V jedné z uliček zahlédl pohyb. Přikrčil se za zeď a sledoval dvě vyzáblé zrůdy plížící se opačným směrem. Jakmile dospěly ke křižovatce, vyšel zpoza rohu a tiše, ale sebevědomě pronesl: "Nechť světlo Tvé brání Tvé oddané, Pane milosrdný, odstraň tyto démony z povrchu zemského a pošli je, kam patří!" Ihned po prvních slovech vzduch v ulici ztěžkl a začal se vlnit jako nad rozpálenou plotnou. Příšery nestihly ani zakvílet. Tři srpy ze zlatě žhnoucího světla, široké, jako pět mužů stojících vedle sebe, se na ně snesly ze tří různých stran, prošly jimi skrz s lehkostí rozpáleného nože procházejícího máslem a zanechaly po sobě jenom nehybné spálené kusy těl. Gregem prostoupila vlna tepla a zadostiučinění. Neotálel a pokračoval. Na své cestě skrz vesnici potkal ještě dvě skupinky těchto hrůzných bytostí a přesto, že už nebyly tak zaskočené a snažily se božské magii vyhnout, potyčky skončily stejně jako první dvě. Greg vyšel z vesnice a vydal se nahoru po klikaté cestě vyježděné zásobními vozy. Když stoupal, začal mít nepříjemný pocit, že ho někdo sleduje. Široko daleko však neviděl ani živáčka. Slunce znovu zakryly mraky a chladný horský vzduch, který jej doposud osvěžoval, začal nepříjemně těžknout. V prudkých zatáčkách byla vnější strana cesty lemována dřevěnými ohradami a jazyky mlhy se plazily mezi balvany roztroušenými v trávě na úbočí. Pevnost tvořila vysoká hradba z černého kamene působící dojmem, že z členitého skalního masivu pod sebou plynule vyrůstá. Od zbytku kopce ji dělila dva sáhy široká, avšak velmi hluboká, klikatá trhlina překlenutá širokým mostem z tmavého dřeva. Vstup byl hlídán zavalitým barbakanem, jehož jedna strana byla opatřena strážní místností se střílnami. Nad ochozem se tyčily dva dřevěné stožáry s kladkami na vytahování masivní mříže opatřené bodci, jež byla nyní vyklopena dopředu a zaklíněna tlustými trámy, takže se dalo volně projít na most. Celé stavbě dominovaly dvě majestátní věže dohlížející na údolí pod nimi. Mnich proklouzl pod mříží a vnější branou, s nedůvěrou opatrně přešel přes most nad propastí a vešel do druhé, značně masivnější, brány samotné tvrze, jejíž bytelná vrata byla otevřena dokořán. Vystoupal strmou uličkou na nádvoří a nedalo mu než se zamyslet nad tím, jak a kdo vlastně tuto zdánlivě nedobytnou pevnost tak rychle pokořil. I kdyby se nějaký dobyvatel náhodou dostal až sem, tak ho tu nečekalo nic jiného než smrt pod salvou střel. Dvě menší postranní části pevnosti měly do vchodu místo dveří vsazený přesně sedící blok kamene. Hlavní budova byla hlídána malou vnitřní hradbou se střílnami. Na okamžik se Greg vyděsil, že je ve slepé ulici, ale poté si všiml žebříku přehozeného přes zeď úplně vzadu a uháněl k němu. Pocit že ho někdo sleduje nepolevoval. Vylezl nahoru a rozhlédl se. Žádného pohybu si však nevšiml a nechtěl trávit moc času zíráním do temných oken věží, a tak se hned seškrábal dolů na druhé straně a kráčel ke vstupu. Jakmile vstoupil dovnitř, uslyšel zasténání. Zasténání, jako z jeho nočních můr. Přestože to byl slabý zvuk přicházející odněkud z hloubky pevnostního komplexu, hlas svého mentora, který mu byl téměř otcem, by poznal za jakýchkoliv podmínek. Prudce se rozběhl a skoro stejně prudce se i zastavil. "Dareone, ó náš ochránče, ukaž mi cestu!" A černočernou tmu chodby prořízl paprsek oslnivého světla. A mnich bez rozvahy následoval. A běžel chodbami. A po schodištích dolů do nitra skály. A nepochyboval o síle svého boha. A nenapadlo jej, že jsou místa, kam bohové nedosáhnou. A tak vběhl do náruče temnoty. A zpečetil svůj osud. Uprostřed místnosti, do které vběhl spočíval na kamenném podstavci zmrzačený stařec. Ruce i nohy ohnuté dolů v nepřirozených úhlech měl namočené v malých kamenných kádích s černou tekutinou. Po obou stranách mezi káděmi ležely v bílých zakrvácených mísách jeho uřezané ruce a chodidla. Do zhmožděného a potrhaného hrudníku měl vloženou slonovinově bílou lebku, která by mohla být zaměněna za lidskou, nebýt velkých ostrých špičáků a trnových výběžků roztroušených na lícních kostech, nadočnicích a temeni. Obličej lebky byl potřísněný krví a z ran kolem ní vytékaly pramínky krve tmavé, jako kapalina v nádobách. Kromě krve se však z těla řinuly ještě potoky černého dýmu, který zakrýval podlahu a hromadil se u stěn. Strana místnosti protilehlá vstupu byla otevřená ven a skýtala pohled na poslední paprsky zapadajícího slunce. Na římse stála mohutná postava oděna do těžké plátové zbroje. Ruce měla položené na hlavici obouručního meče opřeného špičkou o zem před svými nohami. Dalším přítomným byl starý muž2 v rouchách dareonského velekněze, stojící s rozpaženými zakrvácenými rukami u stěny po Gregově pravé ruce. Hlavu měl podivně natočenou na stranu, oči obrácené v sloup a na tváři zvrácený úšklebek. Nad ním se vznášel příšerný sněhobílý přízrak s mnoha dlouhými tenkými končetinami rozvěšenými ve vzduchu kolem sebe. „I… ty… ubohý… hlupáku,“ zasípal znetvořený stařec. A hrůzou ochromený mnich vytřeštěně zíral. A stál a zíral. Než se vzpamatoval. A poslušně udělal, co se od něj čekalo. Pomodlil se o pomoc svému bohu. A ani tentokrát jej Dareon nevyslyšel. … … … Část nekonečného prastarého moře, část světa mocného Živlu, část jeho domova a zároveň část jeho moci, byla kdysi násilím vyrvána z jeho náruče a strašlivě zohyzdněna. Krev bytostí zemřelých v ukrutných mukách zakalila čirou vodu a hrůzostrašná magie ji svázala a ukotvila k lebce uhynulého černokněžníka. Greg nevěděl, jak dlouho na kamenném podstavci ležel. Nepamatoval si, jak se tam ocitl, ani co přesně se s ním do té doby dělo, v minulosti blízké ani v té vzdálené. Vlastně o sobě ani o svém okolí jistě nevěděl nic než jedno. A to, že věřil v boha, který jej zradil. V boha, který jej nalákal do ohavné pasti a nechal nesnesitelně trpět. Zatímco neměl tušení o tom, jak dlouhé hodiny křičel a když už nemohl vyčerpáním křičet, tak jenom chraptěl a svíjel se, ani o tom, jak mu týdny3 zvrácená tekutina sžírala kousek po kousku tělo zevnitř, do teď mu zněl v hlavě ten bláznivý smích, který celý proces provázel. Ta bytost, která se vydávala za laskavého a spravedlivého vládce lidstva, se celou tu dobu nesmírně bavila. A Greg se s tím nehodlal smířit. Za svitu ranního slunce se postavil a vykročil bosými černými chodidly do sněhu navátého první zimní vánicí a vydal se na cestu. 1 Pallor Mortis, přízrak nedávno vytvořený Caworem, je mocným psychickým médiem – provozovatelem magie mysli a iluzí. Toho času je však ještě nezkušený, jediné bytosti, které do té doby ovlivňoval a ovládal byli primitivní skřeti, Elathanem poznamenaný Ambrosius a čerstvě pár prostých vesničanů. Elitní miražský válečník byl pro bytost velikou výzvou, ale za daných podmínek (opuštěná vesnice, nemrtvé bestie apod.) dlouhotrvající souboj vůlí nakonec prohrál a omámený se sám oběsil. 2 Ambrosius Výřečný býval velice hříšným podprůměrným knězem. Ve čtvrté dekádě jeho života u něj však došlo k podivné proměně, začal velmi vlivně kázat na klekáních i milodáních o božské dobrotě a posvátné texty velice líbivě vykládal. Lid i duchovní ho zbožňovali, během pár let to dotáhl na velekněze. Tvrdil, že se s ním ve snech bavil samotný Dareon, pravda je však taková, že se stal loutkou Elathana Šerého. Proslavil se zahnáním démona z bitvy o jednu z miražských pobřežních pevností během občanské války. Spolu se zbylými členy výpravy aldara Amrena však záhadně zmizel na nepřátelském území a ani po skončení války už se neukázal. 3 Není to tak, že by se opuštěnou pevnost nesnažily miražské jednotky znovu obsadit. Do vesnice se však lidé už nevrátili, naopak začala populace řídnout i v okolních osídleních. Povídalo se o tom, jak v těch krajinách straší a jak tudy prochází duchové ztracených. Žádná z vyslaných výprav nevydržela déle než pár dní. Prohledat celou pevnost nebylo možné, jelikož podrobné plány a ovládání mechanismů posuvných zdí byly nenávratně ztraceny, a pokud by se nějaké našly ve starých knihovnách, pozůstalá magie z rituálu podprahově působila na vojáky a nutila je nevysvětlitelně zděšené prchat pryč. Pevnost však pro zemi poněkud ztratila význam, žádné očividné nebezpečí z jihu nehrozilo a v oblasti už ani nezbylo moc co bránit, takže byla Gregova proměna nerušeně dokončena. Category:Hra - příběhy